


Whiplash

by st_aurafina



Series: Black Coffee and Loud Music [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-15
Updated: 2011-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-21 10:04:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_aurafina/pseuds/st_aurafina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ripper is so sure he's the most dangerous thing at this party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whiplash

It was his lean body that had attracted Ripper, and the way he tried to vanish in the horde of bodies in the smoky flat. Ripper grinned; he loved the chase. He snaked down the stairs, caught the man on the landing, then trapped him against the wall with the length of his body.

Power rippled beneath the man's skin, and Ripper was pushed face down against faded velvet wallpaper. Teeth were gently holding the skin over his neck. The exchange of power was magnificently quick. Ripper's skin crawled with the afterglow of magic; it was time to stay very still.


End file.
